The Silver Rose
by Lunar Black
Summary: When tragedy strikes in the Merchant Kingdom Lorniae, the young Quel'Dorei princess is taken by her guardian to fulfill her destiny. Rated M for future sexual content, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, guys. This is a WoWfic I worked on while underway. This doesn't feature my character Telyssa, but her daughter. All of the events described in the story actually happened in character on my Roleplay server. And to clear up any confusion, Telonia is a Quel'Dorei ranger, who is also well seasoned in the art of the Arcane arts. Though these events my seem somewhat unlikely, or sound a tad OP, they stick true to the WoW Lore, with a few added spices. All characters belong to their respective owners.

"The Cerulean Rose"

Chapter 1: Far From Home.

As the young ranger lay in her new bed in her new home, she couldn't help but recollect her memories up to this point in time.

She remembered growing up in Lorniae under the ever-watchful eye of her protector, the rather odd Teletha Testarossa, apparently an old friend of her mother, the queen of Lorniae. While her mother and father handled the kingdom's affairs during the day, they could always find a spare moment for their little princess. Life was good. Life was happy. But then, one day, in little Telonia's fifth year of life, it all came crashing down. The queen's past finally caught up to her, leaving her in a pool of her own blood. Telonia was heartbroken, her innocent mind being exposed to the ways of a tainted world. In the moment of grieving, Testarossa appeared, taking the child to shape her destiny.

In life, the queen served an order which was created centuries ago to preserve the events that would shape the world into what it should be. This order demanded much from each of its members, and was headed by a mysterious man with mysterious abilities. The man had foreseen this terrible turn of events, and had decided that it would be appropriate to let the events transpire, nonetheless. And, as foreseen, Testarossa played her part perfectly. She had delivered unto the order, the next Silver Fox of the Reaver Brotherhood.

The mysterious leader of the Brotherhood revealed himself to be a bronze dragon, who would simply go by the name "Chaplain." He revealed to the child her destiny, and made her an offer she couldn't pass up. She could either embrace her destiny and bring her mother's killer to justice, or let it slip, and live on as princess of a soon-to-be-broken kingdom.

The young princess made the obvious choice, and was instantly transported to a strange place, as the dragon used her power to send her to his realm: a place outside the timestream, where the fledgling assassin could hone her skills, and allow her body and mind to mature. She spent what appeared to her as eighty five years honing her skills in combat, stealth, and assassination, in order to create the perfect assassin, accompanied only by her childhood protector, Teletha Testarossa, who revealed herself to be a dark ranger, raised by chaplain to serve the brotherhood. After the long period of training, the nearly matured princess was pulled from the special realm, only to learn that a mere eleven years had passed in her world, and that it was finally time to fulfill her destiny.

The young assassin returned home to find her sad father still mourning not only the loss of his wife, but also his long missing daughter. Tears filled both their eyes as she revealed herself to him. Happiness and joy filled the air as the entire kingdom celebrated the return of its beloved princess, Telonia.

Soon after the celebrating had died down, Telonia set about fulfilling what she was born to, as she was born to be the Silver Fox. Her first step was to retrieve her mother's blade, the ancient Bloodmourne. The ancient blade was forged with an enchantment upon it, which caused the blade to be immovable in the hands of those who were not both born of the bloodline, and had not yet reached the proper potential to wield the deadly blade. Also, years ago, the blade was reforged by Telonia's great aunt, Delinea Bloodmourne, a talented sorceress, and a well accomplished smith. When she reforged the blade in mourning of her murdered son, she placed an enchantment on the blade that caused the blade to peer deep into its owner's soul, and transform itself into a blade that matched the wielder's fighting style, and reflect the wielder's true heart's desire.

Once Telonia came into possession of the blade, she would then move on to the next rite: reclaiming the blade. The reclamation of the blade was a sacred ritual which was different for each person to wield the blade, and once the blade was reclaimed, its true power could finally be awakened to the wielder. For each reclamation, the candidate would have to embark on a dangerous journey to accomplish something great, which would end up playing a major part in the candidate's future. Little did the princess know that her quest would stray her far from the path paved by her ancestors, and create an entirely new chapter of the Bloodmourne family's history.

So Telyssa returned to Lorniae once more, with Bloodmourne in hand to begin the most difficult chapter of her life, for in order to reclaim the blade, she would have to avenge her mother's death.

Chaplain had previously shown her her mother's entire death, including the identity of her mother's killer. She scoured the kingdom for the woman who had brutally murdered her mother. After hours of flipping through the public records, and asking people the identity of the woman, she decided to stop for a drink. At the tavern, she noticed something odd. It was a rather slender man, who wreaked of the female aroma. After a brief conversation, a few laughs, and a drink or two, Telonia had pulled quite a bit of information from the other elf's demeanor. The first thing was that the elf was obviously faking a male's voice. The second was that the elf's tone shook as if nervous. The rest were mostly physical features, all of which pointed to the fact that not only was this elf truly a female, but that she was the target.

Telonia befriended the woman and led her away, then, once a safe distance from anyone who would intervene, revealed her true identity. The woman revealed herself to be Kianini, the woman who had indeed killed the queen. She pleaded to the assassin that she was only a pawn, and that the true mastermind behind the murder was a vengeful dark ranger named Neena Sunwhisper. Telonia, recognizing Kianini's intense guilt over killing the queen, spared her life, showing that even the most professionally trained assassin could show mercy. Then came an event that surprised even Telonia.

As a sign of thanks, Kianini kissed the young princess, raising the most obscure feelings within her mind. She had never kissed anyone before, and she never expected her first kiss to be from another female. And to be honest, she liked it.

Moments later, a wicked laugh was heard as the assassin turned to see the vengeful Neena standing behind her, her bow at the ready to fire an arrow at Telonia.

Telonia, knowing that the moment she grabbed her own bow, Neena will have already fired on her, quickly reached for a throwing knife from her belt, and hurled the knife just as Neena let the arrow fly. What happened next could only be described as either a fluke, or a demonstration of pure skill.

The knife flew in its ascent, and wedged itself into the arrow's shaft just after the head, knocking the arrow far from its course. As Neena was awestruck by what had just happened, Telonia quickly drew her blade, and held it at a downward angle, the tip resting on the ground. Neena's face turned grim. She had no choice but to run. She could either do that, or stay and be hacked into pieces by the ancient and powerful Bloodmourne. Following her instinct, as well as her sheer desire to end the Bloodmourne bloodline, Neena ran, leaving the furious princess and the cowering Kianini in the distance.

Days later, Telonia was visiting a nearby city with Kianini. The two had formed a relationship, and for the first time, Telonia was in love. She had momentarily set aside her quest to bring Neena to justice, in order to enjoy her time with her secret lover. The two sat in the inn for hours, enjoying the local food and drink without a care in the world. They were simply enjoying each other's company. It was nearing sunset as Kianini decided to show Telonia her favorite place on the nearby coastline. Telonia was only too happy to oblige, and the two set off. A few minutes later, the two lovers were watching the sunset on the beach. Kianini was then standing near an old doorway built into the cliffside, and beckoned Telonia over. She walked over, and was embraced by her lover. She couldn't have been happier. Her mind had pushed out any thoughts of her revenge. Then it all came crashing down around her.

Kianini's eyes went wide as blood poured from her mouth. Telonia quickly looked down, noticing two blood soaked blades protruding from her lover's gut. Then came the evil laughter. The blades were withdrawn, and the door swung open as Kianini fell to the ground bleeding heavily. All of Telonia's thoughts came racing back to her as Neena stood grinning in the doorway.

Telonia drew Bloodmourne and squared off with Neena, who once again took off running. Telonia was torn between staying to help her dying lover, or to chase after the murderer. Then, her decision was made for her. Her father had been searching for her, and had happened upon the scene. He told his daughter to head after Neena, and he'd tend to Kianini. Telonia dashed off down the beach after Neena. After a few minutes of running, Telonia still hadn't spotted her target, and turned around to return to her father and her dying lover.

Telonia returned to Kianini and her teary-eyed father, and her heart sank. Despite his best efforts, he could do nothing to save Kianini, who was now lying dead. Telonia, now heartbroken and furious that her lack of planning had let the woman who killed her mother kill the one she loved, walked away from the scene alone.

She kept walking until her feet were sore, and had reached a forest. She sat down under a large tree. She had tried to push the agony of what she had witnessed out of her mind, but she couldn't, and soon, the emotionless expression that had covered her face was replaced by uncontrollable tears. She continued her tears, not even noticing the spectral human figure standing in front of her. The figure spoke to her, asking her to bring a book of summoning to a mysterious altar, and in return, he'd deliver Neena to her. He told her that his spirit was banished by a group of Warlocks, and he wanted to see his wife once more. Had Telonia not just watched her first love die, she would've instantly dismissed this deception, but the fact is that she had, and there was nothing she wanted more than revenge. She gladly agreed to the plan, and carried it out without a second thought.

Once the man was summoned back into the human plane, he instantly revealed his deception, assuming his true form. That of an Alpha Pit Lord. Telonia drew her blade, which was met only with laughter as he brought one of his massive blades down toward Telonia. Knowing that she couldn't defeat the Pit Lord, Telonia jumped back, over the edge of the cliff, landing in the water below.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Burning Desire

Telonia washed up on the shoreline minutes later, and jumped to her feet after realizing what she had just unleashed upon the world. She ran to the nearest settlement, and commandeered the first steed she came upon, which was, appropriately enough, a pure white steed with two horns protruding straight forward from its forehead. She hopped onto the steed, and headed South, toward Lorniae.

Upon arriving, she was greeted by her father, who had no idea what she had done. The high elven princess requested the king speak to her privately about the matters that had unfolded, and the two adjourned to the keep.

As the princess told her adopted father of the blasphemy she had committed, and of the horror she had unleashed upon Azeroth, his face went grim. He was not angry with the princess, but instead with the demon that had deceived her. He quickly assembled his generals, including the now living, and freshly appointed governess of the Lornian province of Dementia, Teletha Testarossa. In the meeting with the generals, tempers flared, as they worked on a strategy to defeat the demon, each plan being less effective than the last. Just when all hope was just about lost, the newly appointed Governess piped up, proposing that she be given time with the princess to help her awaken Bloodmourne's true power, in hopes that it would be powerful enough to defeat the demon.

The king simply nodded at the idea. It was a long shot, but it was the best bet that they had. With the plan of action decided, the meeting was adjourned, and Testarossa went to the princess, and told her of the necessity of her quest.

Now knowing the importance of what she had to do, Telonia set off on the first ship to the Eversong Woods, where she would then travel on her new steed to the Undercity, to learn of Neena's whereabouts, since she had learned that she was now taking refuge in the Silverpine Forest. After searching relentlessly for 5 days, she returned home empty handed. Upon arriving, she met her father on the docks, where the two walked toward the tower.

On the way up, Telonia spotted Neena rushing into the tower, perhaps preparing an ambush. The two royals rushed in, the king being struck by an arrow, and the princess continuing chase. The two squared off on top of the tower, Neena running away again. Upon returning to her father, she found him accompanied by his aunt, who was now short one arm. Not exactly given the best reception, Telonia fired an insult back at the woman, to which the king responded by openly scolding the princess for everything that had happened, blaming her directly for the events.

Shocked and heartbroken by her father's outburst, Telonia ran away, vowing to never return, and boarded the first ship to the province of Dementia. A few hours later, Testarossa arrived on horseback, having ridden for two days to inform the king of the province's destruction. Then she inquired about the princess's location.

When informed of the recent events, the governess lashed out at the king, smacking him in the face and criticizing him for the brutality of his actions. He boarded the next possible ship to intercept his daughter, and attempt to comfort her.

Two days later, the father returned, the princess having jumped ship for Stormwind, seeking to discover a lost piece of her mother's legacy. The princess found the old boarded up tavern described in her mother's journal. As she made her way inside, the blade began to glow. She stepped into her mother's old office, the walls lined with blades and tabards from her mother's achievements. Then was a large bookshelf, stuffed with books. As she peered at the titles by candle light, she spotted an empty space, and behind it, dark, empty space.

She tried to pull out the book next to the space, and when she did, the bookshelf slid away, and the hallway lit up, as the torches along the way magically lit themselves. Telonia, unsure of what was awaiting her, continued down the hallway. As she reached the end of the hallway, she stumbled into a room lined in bookshelves filled with books, apothecary stations, and weapons. In the center of the room was a mannequin adorned in a glorious set of blue and gold thick chain armor surrounded by a pillar of light. As she approached it, the blade on her back began to glow even brighter. Telonia took the armor and put it on, then she was surrounded by a bright light. Her naturally red hair turned pure white, and her skin paled. After the light dispersed, the blade stopped glowing, and Telonia ran out of the tavern.

The next day, Telonia returned home, unrecognized by her father, until she spoke. He was curious as to what happened, however he stayed out of it. He briefed Telonia on the events that had transpired in her absence, and Telonia proposed a radical plan. Telonia proposed that they ally themselves with the Night Elves to the North, and utilize the power of their moonwells to defeat the Pit Lord. Telonia immediately set out to begin negotiations with the Elves.

After the successful negotiations, Telonia continued on her quest to slay Neena. Her quest became much more complicated when she learned that Neena was now one of Sylvannas' dark rangers, ensuring that any action taken against her would be taken as an act against the Forsaken. This didn't stop Telonia. She had the Reaver Brotherhood at her back. As far as politics went, she was working independently.

Telonia tracked her target for a week before returning home to learn that the Pit Lord had been slain. Just then, Telonia noticed an arrow fly down at her father. Time seemed to freeze as Telonia was surrounded in light and Bloodmourne changed its shape. Telonia knew that her moment of destiny was at hand. The light dispersed and time continued, the arrow striking the king in the shoulder. Telonia snuck around, and climbed up onto the narrow arch that Neena was standing on, and began the final face off. Telonia thought that she had Neena within her grasp, and swung one last time at Neena, but her strike was blocked, sending Telonia over the side of the high arch. Telonia grabbed the side and held on for her life as Neena came closer, and lifted a foot to step on the princess's hand, to send her tumbling to her doom. Then, as Neena's foot came down, Minola, the local healer, struck Neena with her hammer, sending her over the edge instead. Minola then helped Telonia back up, and the two climbed down to the ground. Minola went to help the king to his feet As Telonia walked to the injured Neena, who was trying to crawl away. Telonia quickly drove a knife through each of Neena's hands, pinning her for her death.

Neena tried to bargain with Telonia for her life, but her words fell on deaf ears, as Telonia raised the ancient blade and brought it down hard, severing Neena's head. It was over. Telonia dropped the blade, and fell to the ground, bleeding, and smiling. She had finally avenged not only her mother, but also Kianini. She spread out her arms, and basked in the sun, nearly all her burdens lifting at once. She closed her eyes, blood running down her face from a recent wound, as Minola began healing her body. Telonia blacked out.

Hours later, Telonia awoke in the tower, with her father and Minola standing over her. The king embraced his daughter, swelling with pride, and introduced her to Minola. They had never met, but Telonia could sense something strange about the paladin. By the way she carried herself, it was apparent that Minola wasn't a normal paladin.

It wasn't until the king assigned Minola as Telonia's personal mentor that she realized just how abnormal a paladin Minola was. Needless to say, the two ended up taking their relationship far beyond that of student and teacher. Time passed, relatively uneventfully, until the day Telonia met her real father.

He was a brutish Quel'dorei who showed little to no regret for abandoning Telonia and her mother just after Telonia's birth. This made Telonia furious. She ordered the man to leave the kingdom, and never return. Minola tried to comfort her, with no luck. Telonia was beyond comforting.

Time continued on, and things had calmed down, allowing Telonia to focus on her relationship with Minola.

One day, Telonia and the king were visiting an allied village, and King Doyle decided to introduce Telonia to his new adopted daughter. She was a paladin, and engaged, which made Telonia jealous, since she hadn't seen Minola in weeks, and was beginning to feel increasingly lonely. She took a walk far outside the village, and decided to practice her arcane abilities when Minola found her. She noticed something amiss with her lover, and asked her what was on her mind.

Telonia let everything loose. The jealousy, the loneliness, the frustration, all of it. Then she decided it was time to tell her secret. She went back to the tower and told Minola of her life up to when they met. She told her about the brotherhood, Chaplain, and everything else. Big mistake.


End file.
